Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2020 film)
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (also known as Thomas the Tank Engine: The Magic Railroad in the United Kingdom and Germany) is a 2020 American 3D live-action/CGI animated family comedy adventure fantasy film directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft based on three titled The Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry, on the television series of the character from the same name and Shining Time Station by Britt Allcroft. The film is a remake of the 2000 original film of the same name by the same director who created the film named Britt Allcroft, but it was a box-office bomb and a critical failure from critics and the fandom of the book and the show for the plot that was changed from the original cut, terrible acting, and the editing which had made the editor shortened the time of the main character and removed the true villain, PT Boomer, when it released on 2000, which in the 2020 version, it has Ashima, who is one of the international engines, Nia, Ace and Rebecca, and all the characters like P.T. Boomer, Tasha and even George from the film and not been edited from before along with the help of Robert Zemeckis. It was produced by ImageMovers, Legendary Pictures, and HiT Entertainment, presented in association with the Isle of Man Film Commission, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures in association with Paramount Pictures in US prints and along with Sony Pictures Entertainment (who originally known as Destination Films also created the 2000 film) in US and international prints. The movie honors Simon Shelton who passed away on 17 January 2018 from hypothermia, four days after his 52nd birthday. It also honors Doug Lennox (the original actor of P.T. Boomer) who passed away in his sleep on November 28, 2015 and John Hurt (who played Sailor John in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) who passed away at his home in Cromer, Norfolk, on 25 January 2017, three days after his 77th birthday. The film was a box office success and it received critical acclaim, with critics praising the faithfulness to the 2000 film's original director's cut, the visual effects, the CGI animation on the trains, splendid acting, well-developed characters, and the plot along with the performance of Nicolas Cage as P.T. Boomer. The film also become the fourth highest grossing film and won eight Academy Awards and received eight Academy Award nominations. At the UK, the film had won three BAFTA Film Awards and also got one BAFTA nomination. Synopsis Thomas and his friends live on the Island of Sodor, the land of talking trains which has been a realm of magic and innocence, but Diesel 10 and his sidekicks Splatter and Dodge have arrived to cause trouble. Even magical Mr. Conductor, who travels between the train world and the human world of Shining Time, is losing his sparkle. Lily, a resourceful young girl meets him on the way to visit her grandfather and along with Thomas and friends embarks on an adventure to save the Magic Railroad. Thomas reminds them all that "even little engines can do big things". Plot The film begins with a female narrator telling the story on the Island of Sodor, where it was populated by talking trains, which the only one here was Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomas is a really useful engine who is very kind to his friends. A few seconds later, Thomas met Gordon at Wellsworth Station. Gordon complains to Thomas, who is late. Thomas retorts that Gordon is being bossy and says that he has to find Mr. Conductor, who is looking after the North Western Railway while, Sir Topham Hatt was gone for a holiday. Gordon claims Mr. Conductor isn't needed, but then, Diesel 10 rudely pass both Thomas and Gordon, which means that Diesel 10 was sent to the Island of Sodor by Sir Topham Hatt for helping, but he was acting like he was bullying any engines. The female narrator then introduces the audience to Pingu, the Teletubbies, Britain's Got Talent 2017 finalists, MerseyGirls and the entertainment presenters of Saturday Night Takeaway, Ant and Dec. Thomas is later talking to James at Tidmouth Sheds when Diesel 10 shows up and voices his plan to destroy a lost engine and the remaining steam engines. James is confused, but Thomas is worried and goes to find Mr. Conductor. After seeing Billy Twofeathers' map and noticing some strange lines on it, Patch heads off to Muffle Mountain to see Burnett Stone. There's something on Muffle Mountain, a secret that Burnett only shared with his childhood friend and future wife Tasha: he promised he would drive an engine and take her with him. When Patch sees the engine, Burnett reveals the engine's past - her name is Lady, and she has been sealed inside Muffle Mountain since Diesel 10 nearly destroyed her long ago. Burnett has fixed her up, but still needs coal. Diesel 10 tells his cronies Splatter, Dodge, Arry, Bert, Daisy and Diesel of his plan. The six bumbling diesels report that Mr. Conductor is coming to Sodor, so Diesel 10 decides to destroy him too. Mr. Conductor prepares to leave Shining Time. Despite difficulty with his gold dust, he soon meets Thomas on Sodor. Thomas reports on Diesel 10; Mr. Conductor decides to use his gold dust to keep Diesel 10 in order. Burnett looks at a painting of Lady and starts to have doubts in his belief of magic due to his failure to guard her. Meanwhile, far away, Burnett's granddaughter Lily prepares to visit him. Thomas, James, Emily and Gordon begin arguing about who should have taken Mr. Conductor, unaware Splatter and Dodge are spying on them. Henry and Edward tells them about the lost engine. So Percy, Duck and James go and find her. Splatter, Dodge, Arry and Bert tease Thomas and his India friend Ashima, until Harold flies by, spreading dust over all four. At Knapford, Mr. Conductor reads the note Sir Topham Hatt left him. After trying on his top hat (and returning it after he notices the portrait of the Controller appears angry) he receives a phone call from Sir Topham Hatt and receives his instructions. That night, Diesel 10 creeps up and demolishes the side of the Tidmouth Sheds with his powerful claw. Mr. Conductor reprimands Diesel 10, but then he discovers that he has run out of gold dust. Diesel 10, delighted, tries to convince Mr. Conductor of the lost engine's whereabouts, but Mr. Conductor frightens Diesel 10 away with a bag of sugar. Mr. Conductor voices his concern about his gold dust, but he tells the engines, Pingu, the Teletubbies, Ant and Dec to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, PT Boomer talks to Burnett Stone at his house angrily about the lost engine in the night. Mr. Conductor later has a nightmare of Shining Time in ruins, and realizes that his universe is in danger and that he needs more gold dust. The next morning, Mutt goes to Lily's hometown with Billy, as he knows that Lily can help Mr. Conductor, but only if she meets someone special at Shining Time first. To reach that end, he directs her onto the wrong train. Thomas comes with the freight cars to see Narrow Gauge Engines and the Blue Mountain Quarry. Mr. Conductor goes to the Windmill in search of more gold dust, but he gets lost in the forest. Meanwhile, the engines gather for a meeting. Bertie passes by and tells them to smile, but all have their individual concerns. Thomas heads off to look for Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor tries a carrot and a stick of celery to make him think properly, and has the idea of calling his beach-loving cousin Junior, who has used up most of his gold dust too. He tells Junior to go to Shining Time Station and get his emergency whistle, then go to Sodor, and warns him not to talk to anyone about the buffers. Before he can say anything else, the line goes dead. At Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon's using the turntable go in his shed, Edward wants to go next then he saw George the Steamroller is hired by Diesel 10 to destroy the buffers. Edward must have to warn the other engines and he chuffs to Anopha Quarry to talk Mavis, Rusty, and Stepney about the buffers. Lily arrives at Shining Time and Mutt barks at her to get off the train. Lily finds the station empty and meets Junior. After a talk, Lily picks up the gold dust Junior leaves behind. At Sodor, Edward speaks to George about Diesel 10 using him. George just ignores him and carries on. Mr. Conductor is sleeping by a bush when he has another nightmare, and wakes up hearing Thomas calling his name. Mr. Conductor tries to reply, but Thomas can't hear him. Thomas then comes across Ashima and Pingu who are also worried about Mr. Conductor's gold dust. Lily meets Stacy, who takes her to Burnett. That night, Burnett and Lily hear Lady's whistle coming from the mountains; Patch, who is outside with his horse, hears it too. Thomas, Edward, Percy and Nia talk about Mr. Conductor and conclude that he travels to Sodor on a magic railroad. Diesel 10 overhears them and goes to the scrapyards to tell Splatter and Dodge his plan. Wallace, Toby and Mavis interrupt them by ringing his bell and honking her horn. Diesel 10, trying to catch him, causes the shed to crash down on him, George, Splatter, Dodge, Arry, Bert and Diesel. Thomas finds Henry with a bad cold and offers to get some Welsh coal to make him better, but while collecting them fails to notice the sixth truck bouncing away into some magic buffers. Elizabeth passes and greets Thomas and his five trucks; Thomas is confused. Thomas tells Percy about the missing truck, and they realize that the buffers where the truck disappeared are the buffers leading to the Magic Railroad. Thomas tells Percy to guard the buffers and makes sure George doesn't ram on them while he goes to find Mr. Conductor. Meanwhile, Mr. Conductor is wandering aimlessly when Diesel 10 appears. Mr Conductor is captured by Diesel 10's claw and is dangled over the Cronk viaduct. Diesel 10 reveals he knows about the buffers, and threatens to drop Mr. Conductor if he doesn't reveal their whereabouts. Mr. Conductor cuts a tube to Diesel 10's claw, catapulting him to the windmill where he finds Ashima, Ant and Dec already there. He then sees the words "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile, and then watch the swirls that spin so well". As for Diesel 10, he uses his claw to hit the coal hopper, which lots of coal falls on him. Cranky the crane drops the crates of fruits on Splatter, Dodge, Arry and Bert. Harvey comes to clean up the mess. Lily is introduced to Patch, who offers her a horse ride to Shining Time. There she meets Junior again, who takes her to Sodor via the magic buffers. They meet Thomas, who agrees to help, and together they find Mr. Conductor and Ashima at the windmill. Mr. Conductor tells Junior about his clue to the gold dust, and Lily is introduced to Mr. Conductor. Junior then climbs onto the sail, and is flung onto Diesel 10. That night, Percy, Emily and Fergus find Splatter, Dodge, Arry, Bert, Daisy and George at the magic buffers and races to warn Thomas. Oliver and Toad come to see them and they're too scared in the forest and they chuff home. Mr. Conductor and Lily camp out with Thomas, Ashima, Ant and Dec. After a conversation, they realize that Burnett may hold the key to the clue of the gold dust. Burnett reveals to Patch that Lady is magic and they realise that the railroad is vanishing. Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Fergus decide they must get Lily back to Muffle Mountain before Diesel 10 destroys the magic railroad, and Thomas, Ashima, and Lily set off. While journeying through the magic railroad, they discover the missing truck. Lily, realising the connection between the truck and the clue, asks Thomas to collect the truck. They soon arrive on Muffle Mountain. Lily leaves to find Burnett, but a gust of wind blows Thomas down the hill, leaving Ashima and the coal truck behind. Until after some deep breaths, Ashima then follows Thomas down the mountain and back into the magic railroad through a mysterious portal at the bottom. But, PT Boomer chases them into the magic portal. Lily finds Patch, who takes her to Burnett's workshop. Lily figures out only Welsh coal can make Lady steam, so she sends Patch to collect the coal from the truck. Diesel 10, with Junior still on his back, races into the Smelters where he encounters James. Junior tries to whistle both of them out, only to discover that he, too, is out of gold dust. Diesel 10 tries to force the two into a melting pit, but Junior uses the last of his extra gold dust to teleport himself and James away. The two arrive near the buffers, where Mr. Conductor, Ant, Dec, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, the MerseyGirls, Wallace and Gromit are there waiting. Mr. Conductor and Junior, both out of gold dust, refuse to give up hope. Meanwhile, Splatter and Dodge wants George to destroy the magic buffers and then he quits. At Brendam Docks, Oliver and Toad come to talk BoCo, Donald, Douglas, and Salty about George last night whilst Marlin, Dory and Nemo have a conversation underneath the docks. By now Burnett Stone has finally got Lady to steam, and along with Lily, Patch and Mutt, they set off into the magic railroad. The magic railroad, receiving energy from Lady, comes back to life, while Lady's face appears. The team encounter Thomas and Ashima before appearing on Sodor, where they reunite with the two conductors, Ant, Dec, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, the MerseyGirls, Wallace and Gromit. Diesel 10 starts to give chase, but Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Diesel, and Daisy, fed up with Diesel 10's ways, abandon him. PT Boomer hops on Diesel 10's cab to chase them. Thomas offers to help Lady, with Burnett driving Lady and Thomas' driver driving him. Mr. Conductor warns them about the collapsing viaduct. Just as the engines run away, the conductors, Ant and Dec realize that Lady is part of the clue to the gold dust. The chase finally approaches the viaduct. As Lady and Burnett pass the viaduct begins to collapse. Thomas and his driver manages to jump through the gap, but Diesel 10 and PT Boomer can't stop in time and falls off into a sludge barge (he looks at him on the bright side by saying it's a nice time of the year for a cruise). Thomas, his driver, Lady and Burnett return, where they and the rest of the team work out on the answer to the riddle. Lily mixes water from the well with golden shavings from the magic railroad, and tosses them into the air, where they all form into gold dust. The conductors, delighted, re-supply their whistles, while Thomas thanks Lady. He then gives Ashima some gold dust. Patch and Mutt go to look around, while Junior gives Lily some gold dust. Junior tells Mr. Conductor that he wants to work now, so Mr. Conductor gives him his hat and sends him to a railroad with "palm trees and sunny spells". After Junior leaves, Sir Topham Hatt calls and says that he is on his way back, so Mr. Conductor sets off to welcome him. Lily offers her gold dust to Burnett, who sprinkles it on her bluebird toy and whispers that they will "always remember their Shining Time together". With Lady and the Magic Railroad back to life, Shining Time is restored to its former glory. Thomas and Ashima happily puff away by themselves into the sunset along with Ant, Dec, Pingu, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Wallace and Gromit and the end credits roll. Characters Real life characters *Mr. Conductor *Junior *Lily Stone *Lily's Mom *Lily's Dad *Patch *Adult Lily *Tasha *Young Tasha *Stacey Jones *Billy Twofeathers *P.T. Boomer *Ant and Dec *Julia *Alice *Annie *Becky *Fey *Kate *Poppy *Chelsea Island of Sodor characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Emily *Arthur *Murdoch *Molly *Rosie *Stanley *Ryan *Ashima *Nia *Rebecca *Salty *Daisy *Bear *'Arry and Bert *Mavis *Salty *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Rusty *Rex *Bert *Mike *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Judy and Jerome *Hannah *Dexter *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *George *Caroline *Butch *Elizabeth *Ace *Big Mickey *Cranky *The Fat Controller *Fergus (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) Disney and BBC Characters *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Pingu *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Wallace *Gromit Locations *Island of Sodor **Tidmouth Sheds **Knapford Station **The Windmill **Brendam Docks **Wellsworth Station *The Magic Railroad *Shining Time Station *Muffle Mountain *Burnett Stone's Workshop *Burnett Stone's House *Antarctica (mentioned) *Teletubbyland (mentioned) *Wallace and Gromit's House (mentioned) Cast Live-action actors * Kate Melton as Lily Stone, the main protagonist and the granddaughter of Burnett Stone. She lives in the city with her mother. With the help of her grandpa, Patch and Thomas, they helped restore Lady to her former glory and returned the magic to the Magic Railroad. * Anne Hathaway as Adult Lily, the narrator of the film. * Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone, the tetartagonist who is Lady's caretaker on his workshop at Muffle Mountain. Long ago, he only shared the secret of Lady with Tasha, his childhood friend. ** Wilson also portrays Lightning McQueen in the movie as well. * Josh Hutcherson as Teenage Burnett * Owen Vaccaro as Young Burnett * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor, the deuteragonist of the film and a 20-centimetre tall conductor who narrated the television series episodes that appeared in Shining Time Station. * David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior, Mr. Conductor's cousin. Like his cousin, he is at a regular height on Sodor and the Magic Railroad - anywhere else, he shrinks to a height of 24 centimetres (ten inches). * Anna Sophia Robb as Tasha * Scarlett Estevez as Young Tasha * Nicolas Cage as P.T. Boomer, Pete Tiberius Boomer is the main antagonist who wants to get revenge on Burnett Stone for marrying Tasha. Boomer wants to destroy Lady along with Diesel 10, so they can take over the whole Thomas & Friends universe. * Scott McCord as Young Boomer * Nick Palatas as Patch * Crispin Glover as Adult Patch * Jennifer Lawrence as Stacy Jones * John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers * Drew Barrymore as Mrs. Bethany Stone, Lily's Mom * Sean Hayes as Mr. Stone, Lily's Dad * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Hayden Rolence as Burnett Stone, Jr. ** Rolence also portrays Nemo in the movie as well. * The Umbilical Brothers as Thomas's Fireman and Driver * Anthony Field as Percy's Driver * Sam Moran as Percy's Fireman * Jeff Fatt as Toby's Driver * Paul Paddick as Toby's Fireman * Greg Page as James' Driver * Murray Cook as James' Fireman * Colin Firth as Henry's Driver * Rupert Everett as Henry's Fireman * Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver * Daniel Craig as Gordon's Fireman * David Thewlis as Edward's Driver * Gary Oldman as Edward's Fireman * Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver * Hugh Dancy as Duck's Fireman * Anthony McPartlin as Ant * Declan Donnelly as Dec * Julia Charlie, Alice Carlile, Becky Jordan, Annie Winstanley, Poppy Gerrard, Kate Charlie, Fey.... and Chelsea Evans as Julia, Alice, Becky, Annie, Poppy, Kate, Fey and Chelsea aka the MerseyGirls There are some cameo appearances in the film like: * Alexander Gould as Newspaper Delivery Boy * John Bellis as Shining Time Firefighter **Bellis also plays Thomas in the US dub of the movie as well. * Robert Zemeckis as Himself (He appears in a mid-credits scene along with Britt Allcroft to tell the audience that he and Britt hoped the audience enjoyed the movie) * Britt Allcroft as Herself (She appears in a mid-credits scene along with Robert Zemeckis to tell the audience that she and Zemeckis hoped the audience enjoyed the movie) * Ringo Starr as Storyteller (He appears in a scene where he tell stories about Thomas and his friends in the Island of Sodor to the children) * Keith Scott as Australian Passenger * Doug Walker as Himself (He makes a cameo appearance when he was late for his train) Voice actors of animated characters Steam Engines UK/AUS * Daniel Radcliffe as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Percy, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Bert * Mara Wilson as Lady * Rowan Atkinson as Edward * Hugh Laurie as Henry * Ringo Starr as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and Bertram * Jim Broadbent as Toby * David Tennant as Donald and Douglas * Grey DeLisle as Rosie * Kath Soucie as Emily * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Steven Kynman as Duck and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Oliver * Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex * Tim Whitnall as Duke and Mike * John Hasler as Rheneas * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie * Matthew Lillard as Mighty * Breckin Meyer as Mac * Mark Moraghan as Stepney * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Ted Robbins as Wilbert * Michael Angelis as Fergus * Jeremy London as Harvey * Michael Keaton as Spencer * Jim Cummings as Murdoch * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Julie Walters as Molly * Eddie Redmayne as Arthur, Ryan and Jock * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Pierce Brosnan as Stanley US * Edward Glen as Thomas * Linda Ballantyne as Percy * Susan Roman as James * Britt Allcroft as Lady * Kevin Frank as Henry * Neil Crone as Gordon * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matthew Broderick as Edward * Colm Feore as Toby * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Keith Wickham as Skarloey, Sir Handel and Bert * John Hasler as Rheneas * Steven Kynman as Duck and Peter Sam * Rob Rackstraw as Donald, Bertram and Arthur * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver * Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex * Tim Whitnall as Duke and Mike * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie * Matthew Lillard as Mighty * Breckin Meyer as Mac * William Hope as Jock * Mark Moraghan as Stepney * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Martin Sherman as Wilbert * Steve Burns as Stanley * Donovan Patton as Fergus * Michael Angelis as Harvey * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer * Jim Cummings as Murdoch * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Carolyn Lawrence as Molly * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Neve Campbell as Rebecca UK/US * Tina Desai as Ashima * Yvonne Grundy as Nia Diesels UK/AUS * Emma Watson as Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart * Keith Wickham as Den, Salty and Norman * Bob Golding as Sidney * Thomas F. Wilson as Splatter * Seth MacFarlane as Dodge * Tim Curry as Diesel * Joe Pesci as 'Arry * Daniel Stern as Bert * Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy * James May as BoCo * Stephen Fry as Bear * Nicola Stapleton as Pip and Emma US * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart * Keith Wickham as Den, Salty and Norman * Bob Golding as Sidney * Neil Crone as Splatter * Kevin Frank as Dodge * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Pip and Emma * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Richard Newman as BoCo * David Menkin as Bear UK/US *Neil Crone as Diesel 10 Diesel 10 is the secondary antagonist who was been hired by Sir Topham Hatt but he have an aggressive behavior and he was going to destroy Lady, (Rusty, Mavis, Salty, Den, Dart, Paxton, Pip, Emma, Bear, Norman, Sidney and BoCo are friends of Thomas), he was being a bully of Thomas and his friends. Diesel, Daisy, 'Arry and Bert like to get into trouble, but they always did so, until he became one of Diesel 10's henchmen. Others UK/US/AUS * Keith Wickham as Bertie the Bus * Kerry Shale as Harold the Helicopter * Nigel Pilkington as Trevor the Traction Engine * Tom Stourton as Terence the Tractor * Shelley Elizabeth Skinner as Annie and Clarabel * Teresa Gallagher as Judy * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Joe Mills as Toad * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * David Bradley as George the Steamroller * Jennifer Saunders as Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff the Railboat * Tom Hanks as Tumbleweed **Hanks also portrays Woody in the movie as well. * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky the Crane and Butch the Tow Truck * Lucy Montgomery as Carly the Big New Fancy Crane * Christopher Ragland, Tom Kenny, Ben Small, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Chris Hardwick and Will Ferrell as Troublesome Trucks * Tom Kenny as The Bluebird, Lily's inanimate toy bluebird who came to life as a CGI animated talking bluebird by Burnett Stone and Lily Stone using the magical gold dust on that bluebird. * Peter Andre as Ace the Rally Car. * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory the Forgetful Blue Tang * Albert Brooks as Marlin the Overprotective Clownfish * Hayden Rolance as Nemo the Six-year-old Clownfish * Marcello Magni as Pingu the Antarctica Penguin * David Thomason (Simon Shelton for stock audio), John Simmit, Nikky Smedley and Pui Fan Lee as Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po aka the Teletubbies * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Jill Talley as Nancy (Whoa!) * Tom Kenny as Dave, Frank, Percy, Isabelle, Harold Original voices *Neil Morrissey as Thomas *Kevin Shinick as Edward *David Tennant as Henry *Chris Phillips as Gordon *Nathan Lane as James *Rob Paulsen as Percy *Chris Pine as Toby *Keith Wickham as Duck *Owen Wilson as Donald *Chris Hardwick as Douglas *Ben Small as Oliver *Mary Long as Emily *Tabitha St. Germain as Lady *Will Smith as Diesel 10 *Rob Rackstraw as Splatter *Cam Clarke as Dodge *Meghana Erande as Ashima *Lupita Nyong'o as Nia Cameos At the ending, while the film is rewinding back to the beginning, the following Disney, Pixar, Looney Tunes, MGM, Paramount, 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios, Film Roman, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Filmation, Brentwood Television and Hasbro characters join Thomas, James, Percy, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Edward, Pingu, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Wallace, Gromit, Ant, Dec, Julia, Alice, Becky, Annie, Poppy, Kate, Fey and Chelsea in the audience: *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Rex and the Aliens from the Toy Story franchise *Lightning McQueen, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Brian Spark, Phil Tankson, Bruce Miller, Ponchy Wipeout Darren Leadfoot, Todd Marcus, Dirkson D'Agostino, Floyd Mulvihill, Ernie Gearson, Parker Brakeston, Rev Roadages, Murray Clutchburn, Markus Krankzler, Reb Meeker, T.G. Castlenut, Carl Clutchen, Dud Throttleman, Jack DePost, Rex Revler, Tommy Highbanks, Ralph Carlow, Steve iCar Dino Draftsky, Buck Bearingly, Ricky Axler, Chip Gearings, Jimmy Cables, Lane Locke, Terry Kargas, Speedy Comet and Bobby Roadtesta from the Cars franchise. *Mike and Sulley from Monsters Inc. *Mickey Mouse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in order: Dopey, Bashful, Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Sleepy, and Grumpy, The Prince, and The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Beast, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Belle from Beauty and the Beast *Lady and Tramp from Lady and the Tramp *Minnie Mouse *Pete *Daisy Duck *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Winnie-the-Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Gopher *Kanga *Roo *Kessie *Lumpy *Mama Huffalump *Christopher Robin *Beaver *Darby *Buster *Turtle *Porcupine *Ferdinand -"Ferdinand the Bull" *Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Magic Carpet from Aladdin *Lilo & Stitch *Goofy *Mad Hatter and March Hare from Alice in Wonderland *Rabbit from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, often m *Donald Duck *Quasimodo, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys from Peter Pan *Rapunzel and Flynn Flyer from Tangled *Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera from The Jungle Book *Terk from Tarzan *Dumbo from Dumbo *Aurora, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty *Br'er Bear from Song of the South *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester *Tweety Bird *Tom and Jerry *Tyke and Spike *Betty Boop *Popeye *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony - "Ice Age series" *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago "Rio" *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot - "Robots" *MK, Mub, Grub - "Epic" *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog *Garfield *John Arbuckle *Odie *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres *Bobby Generic *Howie Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Uncle Ted *Roger *The Mask *Richie Rich, Professor Keenbean, Regina Rich, Gloria, PeeWee, Reggie, Richard Rich, Cadbury, Diane, & Dollar *Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) *Cro (from Cro) *Suzi-X (from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Kira Finster, Fluffy, Lulu, Lou Pickles, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' *Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, And George Liquor - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Dr. Hutchison, Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead -' Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine, Harold Berman, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, Sid, Stinky Peterson, Olga Pataki, Peapod Kid, Sheena, Mr. Simons, Miriam Pataki, Big Bob, Marty Green, Iggy, Curly, Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr Hyunh - 'Hey Arnold!' *Loopy, Snizz, Fondue, Larry, Henry and June - 'KaBlam!' *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Plankton and Karen - 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest & Sizz Lorr *Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap White - 'Chalkzone' *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief - 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, and OomLout from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" and "Planet Sheen" *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" *Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne from The Loud House *Tak, Lok, Tlaloc, Jibolba, Dead Juju, Caged Juju, Flora, Moon Juju and JB from "Tak And The Power of Juju" *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Honeydew *Monkey *Silver Spooner *Johnny Bravo *Mama Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Cow *Chicken *The Red Guy *The Kids Next Door and DCFDTL *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Princess Morbucks *Mayor *Him *Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace *Chowder *Mung *Daal Truffles *Schnitzel *Panini *Endive *Gazpacho *Gorgonzola *Ceviche *Pate *Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show) *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Starla *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Mr. Maellard *Death (Regular Show) *Gary (Regular Show) *God of Baskitball *Guardians of the Eternal Youth *Techmo *Sensai (Regular Show) *Baby Ducks *Don (Regular Show) *Dr. Henry *Flapjack *Knuckles *Bubbie *Peppermint Larry *Mike, Lu, Og, LancelotLancelot *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Johnny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Eddy's Brother *Sonic & Tails (Sonic Boom) *Knuckles *Amy *Sticks The Jungle Badger *Dr. Eggman *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys *Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa Max Vilgax *Finn and Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicon *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Lumpy Space Princess *The Ice King *Flame Princess *Peppermint Buttler *Gunter *Tree Trunks *King of Ooo *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mrs. Baker, Chad, Mary, Chelsea, Belson (Clarence) *Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, and The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall) *Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley (6teen) *Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants, the Ridonculous Race Contestants *Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) *Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Eric, Trevor, Vana, and Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina, and Mina (Grojband) *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress and Arex (Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Marcia, Greg, Janice, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, Marlon, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, and Babs (The Brady Kids) *Miss Tickle and her students (Mission Magic) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony" *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) Voices #Tom Hanks as Woody #Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear #Joan Cussack as Jessie #Don Rickles (archive recordings) and Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head #Wallace Shawn as Rex #Blake Clark as Slinky Dog #John Ratzenberger as Hamm #Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen #Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers #Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift #Diedrich Bader as Brick Yardley #Anthony McPartlin as Ant #Declan Donnelly as Dec #Stephen Mulhern as Stephen #Jeff Bennett as Bashful #Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck #Bill Farmer as Doc, Goofy and Sleepy #Corey Burton as Grumpy #Kevin Schon as Happy #Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh & Tigger #Matthew Lillard as Piglet #Peter Cullen as Eeyore #Tom Kenny as Rabbit #Andre Stojka as Owl #Michael Gough as Gopher #Kath Soucie as Kanga #Wyatt Hall as Roo #Grey DeLisle as Kessie #Shaun Fleming as Lost Boys #Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan #Bob Joles as Sneezy #Carolyn Gardner as Snow White #Chris Sanders as Stitch There's a game on the 2-Disc DVD called "Find the Face", where other Disney characters and Nickelodeon characters appear including Sebastian and Ursula (The Little Mermaid), Gus and Cinderella (Cinderella), Bambi (Bambi), Moana (Moana), Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland), Kronk and Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Mushu (Mulan), Iago (Aladdin), Ichabod Crane(The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad), Robin Hood (Robin Hood), Panic and Pegasus (Hercules), Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio (Pinocchio), Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone), Dora and Boots (Dora the Explorer), and Little Bill. Marketing Production & Development In 2003, 3 years after the original film became a box-office failure, Britt Allcroft, creator of Thomas & Friends, has been resigned from her original company which was now known as "Gullane Entertainment". After HiT Entertainment took control on Thomas & Friends, HiT revealed that its theatrical division would be piloted by a "Thomas" film. Originally targeted for late-2010 release, in September 2009 this was revised to "Spring 2011". As of January 2011, the release date had been pushed back further to 2012 and the name of the production had still not been announced. The initial draft of the script was written by Josh Klausner who has also said that the film will be set around the times of World War II, Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi also helped write the script. On 8 June 2011, Deadline announced that 9 director Shane Acker will direct the live-action adaptation of Thomas the Tank Engine, with Weta Digital designing the film's visual effects. Since then, no actual production has been announced, until Robert Zemeckis came in and remake the original "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" film, along with Britt Allcroft, to bring in new actors to play the characters from the original "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" film (except Alec Baldwin, in which he will reprise his role as Mr. Conductor), new voice actors to play the animated Thomas & Friends characters, video editing and restoration, audio mastering, mixing, recording, and editing, CGI animation for the "Island of Sodor" segments, blue-screen and green-screen effects for the "Island of Sodor" segments, new visual effects, and some brand new music, along with the original music from the original "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" film. Casting While the film is on development, Robert Zemeckis hired Alec Baldwin who previously played as Mr. Conductor in the original 2000 film, so Baldwin agreed to reprise his role. coming soon! Filming the film is done development Animation the film is done development Visual Effects the film is done development Post Production the film is done development Music the film is done development Songs *Shining Time Station (1995) *How the Moon Must Feel *Some Things Never Leave You *Really Useful Engine *We Make a Team Together *The Locomotion *You've Got a Friend in Me *Fight Song Transcript Main article: Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2020 film)/Transcript. Release Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released into theaters on June 12, 2020 in America and July 14 2020 in the UK. Thomas and the Magic Railroad will also be releasing on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on October 25th 2019 with a new DVD and Blu-ray release for the director's cut version of the original 2000 film. Along with the 2020 film and the 2000 film's director's cut version is the Shining Time Station Volumes 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 on DVD and Blu-ray. Animated shorts The 2020 remake of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" has eight computer-animated shorts which was the recreation of well-known episodes from the original television series like Henry's Forest, Paint Pots and Queens, Thomas and the Special Letter, Thomas and Bertie, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and Gordon, Down the Mine and Buzz Buzz by HiT Entertainment in theatrical releases and on DVD and Blu-ray. Marketing About a few weeks later after the film's release, Bachmann Industries released a model of Shining Time Station and even the Island of Sodor along with train models of Thomas, Ashima, Lady, and Diesel 10 and some human models of Burnett Stone, Lily, Mr. Conductor, Wallace, Gromit, Ant, Dec and P.T. Boomer. Home media the film is done development Soundtrack :Main article: Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Soundtrack Broadway musical One year after the movie's release, the film was adapted into a Broadway musical based on the movie titled Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Musical. :Main article: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Musical DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu Here's is the sections from the DVD and Blu-Ray main menus. *Play Movie *Scene Selection *#Opening Titles/Meet Thomas *#Lily in the Big City *#Boomer's Return *#Meet Pingu, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Wallace, Gromit, the MerseyGirls, Ant and Dec *#Diesel 10 Bothers the Steam Engines *#Splatter, Dodge, and the Evil Diesel Engines *#Mr. Conductor *#Lily *#The Legend *#Sir Topham Hatt's Orders *#Sugar in a Diesel Tank *#Burnett meets Boomer *#"I Know How the Moon Must Feel" *#"Where is the windmill?" *#George the Steamroller *#Calling Junior *#Lily Arrives at Shining Time *#Edward talks to George *#Mr. Conductor Has Another Bad Dream *#Boomer and Burnett at the Crossroads *#Sounds of Lady's Magic *#Toby and Mavis Betray the Mean Diesels/Delayed *#"Really Useful Engine" *#Mr. Conductor in Diesel's Clutches *#The Clue *#Traveling to the Island of Sodor *#Lily Meets Thomas *#Family Reunion *#Landing into Trouble *#Mr. Conductor and Lily *#The Truth About Lady *#Solving Some Mysteries *#Looking for Lily's Grandfather *#"It's Now or Never!" *#George Quits the Evil Diesel Team *#Oliver talks to BoCo at the Docks *#Green for Glory *#The Train Chase to the Viaduct *#"Gold Dust!!!" *#20 Years into the Future *#CGI Bluebird talks at the Audience *#Curtain Call *#Closing Credits *Set Up **Language ***English ***French (Thomas et le Magie Ferroviaire) ***Spanish (Thomas y el Ferrocarril Mágico) ***Portuguese (Thomas e a Ferrovia Mágica) ***German (Thomas die kleine Lokomotive: Die Magische Eisenbahn; title translated in English as''Thomas the Tank Engine: The Magic Railroad'') ***Hungarian (Thomas és a Mágikus Vasút) ***Danish (Thomas og det Magic Railroad) ***Norwegian (Thomas og den Magiske Jernbanen) ***Swedish (Thomas och den Magiska Järnvägen) ***Italian (Thomas e Magica Ferrovia) ***Polish (Thomas i Magiczna Kolejowy) ***Japanese (きかんしゃトーマス魔法の線路) ***Korean (토마스와 마법의 철도) ***Greek (Θωμάς και το Μαγεία Σιδηροδρομικές) ***Thai (โทมัสและเวทมนตร์ของทางรถไฟ) **Subtitles ***English ***French ***Spanish ***Portuguese ***German ***Hungarian ***Danish ***Norwegian ***Swedish ***Italian ***Polish ***Japanese ***Korean ***Greek ***Thai **Commentaries with Britt Allcroft, Robert Zemeckis, Anthony McPartlin, Declan Donnelly and Stephen Mulhern (with or without subtitles) *Special Features **Bonus Episodes ***Trusty Trunky ***Pingu and the Doorbell ***Monkey Safari ***Air Mater ***Exploring the Reef with Jean-Michel Cousteau ***Hawaiian Vacation ***Small Fry ***Partysaurus Rex ***Duck Pimples **Stephen Mulhern reacts to the 2000 version of Thomas and the Magic Railroad **The History of Thomas the Tank Engine **History of Thomas & Friends **Making of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) ***Casting ***Development ***Setting ***The P.T. Boomer scenes, featuring Lennox family and Nicolas Cage. ***Release **Deleted scenes **Outtakes **Games **Artwork design **Henry's Forest, Paint Pots and Queens, Thomas and the Special Letter, Thomas and Bertie, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and Gordon, Down the Mine and Buzz, Buzz computer-animated remake short films **Trailers ***Teaser trailer ***1 ***2 ***3 ***Theatrical trailer ***Previews ***Stuart Little trailer ***The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland trailer ***Muppets from Space trailer ***Mopatop's Shop trailer ***Bear in the Big Blue House trailer ***The Worst Witch trailer ***The Muppet Show trailer ***Madeline trailer ***Annie trailer ***Oliver trailer ***Matilda trailer ***The Hoobs trailer ***Astro Boy trailer ***Bats trailer Reception Box office the film is done development Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 94% approval rating with an average rating of 8.7/10 based on 260 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "An old timer film that it was very bad on 2000 so now it was back on the rail to make it better." On Metacritic, the film achieved an average score of 88 out of 100 based on 39 reviews, signifying "universal acclaim". Cinema Score reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A-" grade. Some of the critics and moviegoers had praised Nicolas Cage's performance of the character Boomer, The New York Times reviewed his performance "When the infamous actor used to make an appearance in any movie like The Wicker Man until it has been flopped, but his performance that he did was the main antagonist P.T. Boomer in the remake from the original 2000 film Thomas and the Magic Railroad where Boomer is very envious that he has nothing to get on his way, which is the most great performance I have ever seen". IGN game the film a grade of 9.1/10 (Amazing), coming soon! Trivia *This marks Lady's first appearance and first speaking role since Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *This is the first time that Ashima has been a helping character in a movie as she assists Thomas when taking Lily to Muffle Mountain. It is also the first time since the episode, A Tank Engine's New Sheds where both of them act as friends until Lily tells Burnett Jr. about them falling in love, which correlates to the episode, A Tank Engine's Love. *Daniel Radcliffe voices the role of Thomas in the UK instead of John Hasler respectively. *Neil Crone, Tina Desai, Yvonne Grundy, Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks reprise their roles in thđe UK and US dubs as Diesel 10, Ashima, Nia, Dory and Marlin respectively. *Hayden Rolance also reprised the role of Nemo, as well as potraying Burnett Jr. *Owen Wilson also reprised the role of Lightning McQueen, as well as potraying Burnett Stone. *Stock audio from Neil Crone in the 2000 movie is used along with some new lines that weren't heard in the 2000 movie. *The first and only special where Ant and Dec are seen in live action. For the rest of the series, they are seen in CGI. *In the scene when Thomas is pulling Annie and Clarabel, there are three tracks meaning that Ashima and Nia can be on the second track and Oliver can be on the first track. Whereas in the 2000 movie, there were two tracks. *Stock audio from Don Rickles from the 2000 Academy Awards is used when Mr. Potato Head says "Hey! Will you get on with it?! Will you two dummies hurry it up?" and "I had to pay extra". But when he is talking to the other toys, he is voiced by Eugene Levy. *Diedrich Bader voices Brick Yardley in the UK and US dubs instead of Will Collyer respectively. Easter eggs and references *Three iconic things are easter eggs at the beginning of the movie: **When Lily introduces the audience to Pingu, he says his catchphrase "Noot Noot!" **When Lily introduces the audience to Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-Noo, they use their "Big Hug!" saying like in the series when an ending segment is over. **When Ant and Dec are introduced by Lily, the verse "Saturday" from the iconic Series 13 onwards Saturday Night Takeaway theme is heard when they are first introduced. *The Fight Song by Rachel Platten is used when the MerseyGirls are introduced which is a reference to the song they used in their audition in Series 11 of Britain's Got Talent. *In the scene where Toby, Mavis, Ant and Dec distract the villains at the scrapyard, Ant and Dec play the current Saturday Night Takeaway theme from Series 15 onwards at full blast. *In the scene when Ashima, Ant and Dec are at the windmill, stock audio from Tina Desai in The Great Race is used when Ashima is singing You Can Only Be You. *In the scene when Diesel 10 zooms past Duck, Stepney, Peter Sam, Nia and Ace, Nia says that Diesel 10 is more crazier than Ace was which is a reference to how he acted in Big World! Big Adventures! *In the scene when Diesel 10 chases Thomas, Lady, Mickey Mouse and Burnett Stone, he says "We're gonna lose this race to Percy the Park Keeper i don't think so. Now, Boomer!" which references the character from the show of the same name. *When Woody pulls his pull-string, his first line that comes out of it is "Reach for the sky" which is a reference to the first Toy Story when Woody is introduced for the first time. Goofs *TBA Category:Movies/Specials Category:Thomas & Friends